Gavin
Ownership This character is property of ComicsansXD. Please don't steal, or you shall feel as if you are experiencing something horrible. Description Gavin is a red-headed, 12-year-old, and overall quirky human, residing in Waterfall. He is fun, shows all around kindness to everyone he meets, has a blue soul, and has a Sans-like sense of humor. He was one day, playing Undertale on his computer, when he suddenly got sucked into the game. He awoke in the Ruins, and has been in the world ever since. In the time before Frisk came, he was a bit scared, and kind of missed his family and friends, but knowing which way lead to another and having played Undertale's Neutral and Pacifist runs, he knew he would make it out. Eventually, with Frisk's DETERMINATION, he made it out through the barrier. It sent him home, and he lived the rest of his life back through the real world. Having come from the outside world into the video game world of Undertale, he knows many of the people in the game, and that they live inside a video game. This is a secret he vowed not to tell anyone, as it could shatter the universe from breaking the virtual reality. He has almost slipped a few times, but managed to secure it. In the Genocide Route, he can randomly show up and work by Sans' side in the final boss, and can command a wide arrange of strong video game-related attacks, such as Mario, Sonic, and even Spyro related attacks. His other weapon is a bat, which again, is a shout out to other video games such as Earthbound. He can be beat by that person if they overpower his soul with DETERMINATION, but there is a secret way to defeat him. If you perform the right order of ACTs, you can steal his bat and damage him more severely. In his spare time, Gavin will meet Lil, regardless of what Route you are playing. However, the fate of Lil, and Gavin's reaction, will depend on the actions you take. He somehow by chance found the Gaster Hallway, but instead got Lil's room ehen he opened it. She looked very sad and miserable to him, so he did the one thing he can socially do best: make people happy. He showed optimism and kindness, and hacked her out of the room. They've been best friends ever since, and some even rumor that he has a crush on Lil, but if talked to about that, he will easily get flustered. (laugh laugh maybe Lil does too Affiliations Friends Toriel, Napstablook, Sans, Papyrus, Monster Kid, Frisk, Undyne, Alphys, Temmie, Asriel, and Lil. Acquaintances Asgore, Mettaton, Annoying Dog, Catty, Bratty, and everyone else in the Underground. Enemies Anyone who dare threatens to hurt his friends. Stats Being a kind soul, Gavin has no LV or EXP gained, so he would be fairly easy to defeat, if he didn't dodge like Sans does. Genocide HP: 20 Attack: 10 Defense: 10 ACTs -Check -Plead -Challenge -Steal 3 times, then Challenging 2 times Quotes "Hey, nice to meet you, Frisk. I'm Gavin. How do I know your name? Uh......best not to question it.." (Said when you first encounter him in Waterfall.) "If G was here, he and I would most likely be friends with Alphys and Undyne, don't you think? Maybe even Sans and Papyrus!" (Said when Gavin can randomly call you in Hotland) "Hey, you wanna see something cool? Here watch this." (Said when you talk to him in the crystal cheese room. You can choose Yes or No. Choosing Yes will have you go to the Gaster Hallway and see Lil's room.) "Hey, I'm listening to ______. Wanna hear?" ( A random track from the game's OST will play on his headphones, including unused ones. You then can choose to listen or not. Appears in Grillby's, sometime after battling Photoshop Flowey and going to Snowdin for Undyne's letter.) Encounter (Genocide-only) His encounter happens on the Genocide run only, with Sans during the final boss. On the Neutral and Pacifist runs, he automatically befriends you in Waterfall, after dodging all of Undyne's spears on the zigzag bridge. He lives in a house only accessible in a room across from the Temmie Village that can only be opened by completing the piano puzzle and having the Annoying Dog steal the artifact. "Ready to be rekt?" Start, after Sans gives his monologue "Don't give me that bullcrap. It's too late." Plead "I'm tiring of your aimless shenanigans!" 2+ "Wanna go, bro?" Challenge "Your asking for it!" 2+ "Hey! My bat!" Steal "That's right, boi!" Sans dunks you Flavor Text You face the rare and special Double Davis 2.0! Fight with Gavin begins Gavin glares at you. after turn Gavin is sweating. after turn You tell Gavin that you will end his life, and he gets angry. The attacks are faster now. Challenge You tell Gavin that you can fix things by resetting. He doesn't believe you'll do that. Plead You feel a wave of regret. Plead You took his '''bat. his bat '''You wonder what you can do to him with this. keeping his bat for 4 turns You're just the devil now, aren't you? keeping his bat for 5 turns and over Trivia * Gavin's favorite video game is Undertale, followed by Sonic Adventure. * Having been around the internet, he also uses a wide range of internet memes. * Gavin has friends that also play Undertale, and he cameos them from time to time in his dialogue. * Gavin's soul automatically being Blue references his favorite gaming genre of platforming, and his favorite color. * Randomly, in the Lab in Hotland, he can be seen playing a Wii U, Xbox 360, or Alphys' PC. * Gavin references some parts from earlier, such as the aimless shenanigans from the training Dummy in the Ruins. * Gavin is the only character in the game that when cussing, has symbols replace a letter or two. * Gavin is also the only enemy you fight that uses his soul to dodge attacks. Songs Theme for when you fight him alone, after killing Sans: Type in GAVIN Theme in general: Type in GAVIN Theme for funny moments with Gavin being the cause: Benny Hill 8-bit. What? It's funny. Credit Credit to @Rachel Baudelaire for both the inventive drawings and support, as well as for making Lil! I suggest you go check that OC page out! And credit to szl1l for making the Benny Hill remix. I love the theme and it just sounds really funny! Gallery Category:Characters Category:Fanon